


Realisation

by Eternallumos



Series: Nothing brings you together like fighting a demon clown [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Reddie, Sexual Humor, Teenagers, smol, stan is sassy, stan is so done, they're 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternallumos/pseuds/Eternallumos
Summary: 5 Times Richie got a boner and one time Eddie did





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys this is my first ever fanfiction so it's trash but hope you enjoy because I am reddie trash  
> They're 16 in this
> 
> Also if anyone wants to follow me on tumblr it's eternallumos

Eddie and Richie sat on the grass at the barrens, there hands intertwined as the trees rustled in the slight wind and the birds chirped merrily. They sat in contented silence, Eddie watching the sunset, Richie watching Eddie. He smiled scooting closer to him.

"You know Eds this sunset is almost as beautiful as your mother."

Eddie turned to him so they were almost nose to nose. 

"Shut up Trash mouth" Eddie whispered as he closed the gap between them planting his lips on Richie’s. They kissed exploring each other's mouths pulling apart finally to take breath, blushing and panting Richie opened his mouth to speak as Eddie cut him off. 

"Beep beep Richie" 

"Beep" 

"Beep" 

"Beep" 

Richie woke with a start, slamming his hand down on his alarm clock groaning as he slowly woke up to start the new school year. It had been two years since the losers faced off against it, and formed a bond that would strengthen there friendship, nothing binds you together like killing a demon clown, Richie chuckled at that thought. 

Though they all walked away with scars both physically and mentally they're slowly getting better and supported each other through everything. Richie shuddered, he still dreams about the clown and the times in the sewers, the crack house with pennywise over the top of Eddie, edddie he shot up with a start as he remember the dream he just had. 

What the fuck oh my god, he ran his hands through his hair frantically. I was just dreaming about kissing Eddie we were making out oh my god! and that's when he noticed his erection, his eyes widened as he flopped back onto his bed willing his erection to go away, internally freaking out. 

Holy fucking shit, I'm hard, I got hard thinking about kissing Eddie, Jesus am I a queer? He shuddered thinking of all the things thrown around about queers at school by bullies, hell even the other kids, his parents, other adults. No he harshly told himself I'm not a queer, I love boobs and girls, I like girls I got hard in math when Sally Anderson's bent over to pick up her pencil and I saw up her skirt. 

Gay guys don't find that attractive, I'm not gay I can't be, it was a dream, you can't control what you dream and I spend a lot of time with Eddie and he's a pretty guy, objectively, I'm not blind anyone could tell you that you don't have to be gay. He's my best friend I mean, they're all my best friend, Eddies just, it doesn't matter it was just a dream. He took a deep calming breath reassured he climbed out of bed for school ready to start the day after an eventful morning.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie has an incident in the library

Richie was so fucking bored, he was sitting in the library of all places on a Friday, doing homework with some of his fellow losers, he sat at a table with Eds, Mike, Ben and Bev. Bevs's aunt had moved back to Derry the year prior much to the losers delight especially Bill and Ben's, it just wasn't the same without her here. 

"Guys you do know this is tragic right, we're doing homework on a Friday, how come Bill and Stan get away with not coming to this snooze fest." 

"Bill has speech therapy and Stans spending time with his new girlfriend" Mike told Richie barley looking up from his book.

" Who'd have thought it'd be Stanley who'd be the first to get his dick wet." Two older ladies at the table near to them shot him a dirty look. 

"Richie you'll get us kicked out, you need to shut up" Ben pleaded, his love for the library was almost bigger then his love for Bev, Mike knodded as he also loved the library just as much as Ben the fucking nerd Richie thought.

"Fucking nerds".

"Why are you even here then if it's so boring".

"Because Eddie spaghetti promised to buy me and ice cream afterwards".

"Don't call me that, and me and Bev are almost done with our history project so please be quiet we'll be done soon" He stared into Eddies eyes for almost to long and knodded. 

"Anything for you my dear fellow" he loudly spoke in his atrocious British accent causing Eddie to roll his eyes and continue pouring over his essay with Bev. 

Richie sighed looking back at his own homework, Richie hated homework, he struggled with it and school work he wasn't dumb, he wasn't he just found it very difficult to concentrate, his mind always wandered off. School work was so boring and no matter how hard he tried sometimes he could just not focus and sit still. It was especially bad in history, with there dull teacher and long dates and information to remember, luckily he has Mike who helps him out with history work and is a very pateient teacher. Even if Richie cracks bad jokes and gets frustrated Mike still helps him, Richie really appreciates it and has no idea how to tell him how much, that he's stuck it out with him.

All the other losers help him to, though he never especially asks them to he feels embarrassed. He looks at Eddie remembering the first time he helped him with biology homework as he was ready to tear his hair out from frustration, expecting Eddie to laugh at how stupid he was. Eddie didn't surprisingly tease him and instead patiently explained what he was supposed to be doing. 

Richie mouth suddenly went dry. Eddie and Bev were still working on there project. Eddie was armed with a pen and a highlighter in either hand and kept bringing the pen up to his mouth holding it there, twiddling it as he though, subconsciously sucking it into his mouth. Eddie has very pink lips Richie thought absentmindedly as he watched Eddie work, they were very nice. What would it be like to kiss them, Eddie was continuing sucking on the pen as his brow throughed pointing to something on the page with Beverly. 

Richie felt warm and a stirring sensation that he's all to farmilliar with. What would Eddie look like sucking something else,his lips were plump and the thought of Eddie's warm mouth was getting Richie hot and bothered. He was incredibly hard now, he looked down at his crotch in horror. Jesus Christ this is not the place. What the fucking hell had he been thinking. A nasty voice inside his head spoke 'you were thinking of Eddie getting on his knees for you, you liked the idea of that.'

No he shook his head making Bev look up from her work. He was straight it's just Eddie, he's a teenage boy for fuck sakes he's got hormones and Eddie is kind of femine looking, with his button nose and freckles,he's a pretty boy. He looks back at Eddie oblivious to the crisis Richie was having about him a few feet away. Watching Eddie did nothing to diminisss his boner, if anything he was harder then before he tried to will it away. Think about something else anything else, he reached down to rearrange, which was a mistake as he gasped as his hand went to grip his throbbing cock causing the others to look at him. 

"Richie are you ok" Eddie asks, looking concerned, Eddies attention was the last thing he needed right now and he was beginning to panic. He started scrambling for his paper and books, grabbing his bag and putting it on his lap over his crotch frantically shoving things in there.

"Yeah I'm fine I just gotta..." " gotta go give Eddie's mom her daily dose of my dick" he was flailing around wildly and kicked his chair in, he looked mad.

"Richie what the fuck" Eddie was looking at him with the utmost bewilderment. Ben was looking at Beverly as if she could explain what was going on and Bev was looking at Richie, Eddie then back to Richie. Mike started to get to his feet

"Richie what's going on" raising his hand out as if to comfort a startled animal. 

"NOTHING" " I mean nothing I'll see you guys later bye" he rushed hurriedly leaving the guys in shock and Bev with a look on her face that he couldn't quite place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Three

"He's been acting weirder then usual don't you think?" 

"No one else seems to have noticed." 

"Do you think he's ok, do you think I should say something?" 

"Try not to worry." 

Richie caught snippets of conversation as he approached Eddie and Bev. The Losers club were hanging out around the barrens as they usually did after school. They'd spent the day wrestling and chilling out, skipping stones. Eddie and Bev were having a hushed conversation by a tree as the other boys headed back towards there bikes.

Bev and Eddie stopped talking abruptly as the gang approached and joined the rest of the group. It had been two weeks since the library incident as he was referring to it. He hadn't explained why he acted the way he had, the others had just accepted the fact that he was weird and put it down to temporary insanity. Eddie had been keeping a watchful eye on him,though when Richie caught him he looked away quickly, he's probably checking to make sure I'm not sick and contagious. 

"Well see you guys I better get home before my mom has a heart attack and reports me missing, I'll see you guys later.”

"By Eddie" "Bye Eddie"

"See ya Eds, give your mom a kiss from me " Eddie promptly gave him the finger before riding away. The other guys all started to peel off except Bev who seemed to be hanging back so it was just to two of them. 

"Hey Richie, can we talk before you go home". 

"Of course we can Molly Ringwald having trouble with your new movie contracts" Richie asked cheekily. She stuck her tounge out at him and sat down on the grass, Richie sat next to her. He and Bev had become a lot closer through the year, they both had incredibly shitty home lives so he could sometimes feel like he could confided in Bev and she would understand, he was glad she was now living with her aunt, she deserved a nice family. 

"How's everything with your aunt" 

"Yeah it's been good, we've been getting along really well and she said you could all sleep over next weekend".

"Oh my god that's awesome" " actually I wanted to talk to you about something else, you remember when everyone spread all those rumours about me, being a slut and sleeping with everyone" Bev was watching Richie intensely.

"Yeah of course but Bev I swear we don't think you've done."

"I know you don't" she cut him off "I just mean that it wasn't true, just because everyone says something,doesn't mean it's true or bad, it's just people are stupid.  
"  
"You can say that again" they both laughed.

"I'm not doing a very good job of explaining this, I just mean that just because people say something's bad doesn't mean it actually is, and you have all of us to talk to we're all your friends."

"Thanks Bev" he squinted at her in confusion " I just, why are you telling me all of this."

"I just thought you should know and Richie you know you can be more than one thing right and you can like two different um things at the same time or just one thing and that's ok to it's all ok" she was looking at him earnestly.

" Um rightttttt, Bev have you been smoking Bev cut off his joke.

"No Richie, just know we're here for you and...." she seemed to be toying with the idea of saying something else.

"What is it." 

" Richie, about that thing at the library a couple weeks ago" Richie felt his face go hot and he jumped up.

" I just wants feeling at well and you know had to go and sort Mrs Kaspbrak out and" he began trailing off.

"Yeah sure, just if your need to talk about that or anything you know were to find me" she placed her hand in his shoulder looking at him.

"I should probably get going now but Bev, thanks."

She smiled "any time."

He mulled over whatever the fuck that conversation was, did she know about his thoughts about Eddie, she couldn't, could she? You can like two things what did she mean by that? He rolled up to his house and got into the shower musing. He'd been trying and failing to avoid Eddie since the library incident but couldn't help himself. 

Eddie was his bestfriend he didn't want to stop hanging out with him. But he was also terrified that he was going to act on these new found urges because when alone with Eddie he had to fight down the urge to kiss him. Which I guess made him gay or whatever just Eddie was Eddie. They'd been through so much together, Eddie would always patch up his injuries and buy him ice cream, he'd let Richie stay with him when things at home got to much and he loved how Eddie smile lit up his whole face and how he crinkled his nose when concentrating and holy shit he was starting to get like Ben, soon he'd be rattling off poetry.

He stood under the shower relaxing as the water sprayed down his gangly limbs, his growth spurt had hit him hard. He laizily started to touch his cock teasing himself, that was another thing he'd been trying to avoid. When he did he try'd to think of nothing or force himself to think of other girls, thinking of other boys expecailly Eddie was wrong he knew that, boys don't think about other boys. But as he stood under the shower head Beverly words floated through his mind.

'Just because people say something's bad doesn't mean it's true' he gripped his leaking cock, letting his mind wander to thoughts about Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bev knows what's up ;)


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad spends time at the Quarry

They were back at the quarry to celebrate as it was school holidays and had become a sort of tradition. None of them were scared to jump off the edge anymore, not even Eddie who usually needed 30 minutes of persuasion before he considered jumping as he ranted about infections and injury. He'd come so far from the boy Richie had met who was scared of everything he was still very wary of germs and his tounge he was as sharp as ever, but he had loosened up alot. 

They splashed around in the water wrestling, chasing one another, care free and Richie looked at all the losers and felt such a sudden rush of affection for them all and knew he would remember this moment for the rest of his life. He'd been standing on his own and rushed over to where Eddie and Stan were splashing around, he took at big gulp of water and spat it in there direction. Stan rolled his eyes and splashed water at him, disgusted Eddie emitted a high pitched shriek.

"What the fuck Richie, do you even know how unsanitary that is you're so disgusting."  
"Come on Ed's you love it" he reached for the smaller boy and ruffled his hair affectionately."

"Don't call me that!, why the fuck would you spit that everywhere."  
"That's exactly what I said last night to your mother ayyyyyy" he reached up for a high five from Stan who again rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation.

"Your such a fucking idiot".

"You love it Ed's" he reached out to pinch Eddie's cheek, who swatted his hand away blushing.

"Come on everyone's swimming out lets go back to the top" Stan grinned at them both "race you there" and started half running half swimming. 

Eddie and Richie followed in pursuit as they all ran falling each other and laughing Eddie was in front giggling, the sun making the little flecks of gold in his brown eyes more apparent as his eyes twinkled merrily. He was to busy watching Eddie, he didn't notice Stan coming up next to him pushing him over. He felt down taking a mouthful of lake water and spluttering as Eddie and Stan laughed at him "I'll get you for that Stan" as he chased them. 

They finally reached the top of the quarry, bickering with Eddie playfully the whole way, where all the other losers were already. Ben was reading comic books with Bill lying on his towel next to him. Mike and Bev were crouching near the boom box fiddling with it, Stan dropped his towel next to Bill, sitting down with him Richie and Eddie following suit. 

"YESSSSSSS" Mike and Bev high five as music emitted from the boom box.

"Remember this one guys" Bev exclaimed to them excitedly as Mike turned up the volume. 

"This here's a tale for all the fellas  
Tryin' to do what those ladies tell us  
Get shot down cause ya over-zealous  
Play hard to get females get jealous" 

They all grinned Remembering the first summer of the losers club. Richie remembers Bev sunbathing as they all intently watched her, he was a teenage boy give him a break, he'd never seen a girl partially naked in real life before and Bev was very pretty he just... 

His train of thought was broken as Mike and Bev began dancing.  
"Come on Eddie" Bev held out her hand to Eddie who was tapping his foot, he hesitated for a second before grabbing Bev's hand allowing her to pull him up and dancing with them.

Richie's brain was short circuiting as the other loser were laughing and clapping to the beat as Bev, Mike and Eddie danced. Eddies underwear was incredibly tight over his ass which looked very firm, his tight underwear leaving not much to the imagination, his golden completion almost glowing in the sun and he danced swaying his hips with Bev, laughing happily and moving smoothly to the beat. Mike was pulling off some serious moves all of this escaped Ritchie's attention he was entirely focused on Eddie particularly as he thrust his hips. Dancing in front of Bev as they rolled there body to the beat of bust a move. Richies breath hitched. 

Stan turned to Richie and his question dies on his tongue as he looked at Richie staring open mouthed at Eddie. He supposed he should have suspected this, he's not an idiot, and Richie always loved teasing Eddie, finding excuses to touch him, and be around him. Stan's eyes slowly panned down and widened at the sight, he nudged Bill who nudged Ben moving his head in Richies direction all of them sniggering as they looked at Richie practically druelling. Bill, trying to stifle a laugh unsuccessfully and grabbed one of Ben's comics, handing it down the line to Stan. Stan forcefully pushed Richie in the shoulder who finally looked at his friends, without saying anything he handed Richie the comic book and pointedly looked down. 

Richie blushed bright red feeling hot as he looked down at his painfully obvious erection eyes widening, he snatched the comic book from Stan and quickly used it to cover his crotch. Ben burst into laughter and once he started Bill and Stan could hold there's back no more, making Richie turn even redder.

"Fuck off" Richie muttered pointedly not looking at them as they continued to laugh at there embarrassed friend.

"Fuck off!” Richie yelled more loudly this time pushing Stan in the shoulder which did nothing to deter their laughter Bill rolling around on the floor and Ben with tears streaming down his face.

"Sorry Richie" Ben chocked out still laughing " I've just never seen anyone so red in my entire life" peeling off in to fresh bursts of laughter.

" L-Leave him a-alone guys he's h-h-had a H-HARD day" Bill got out giving Richie a shit eating grin as the others clutched there sides.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up."

"Alright guys let's stop laughing at his boner now" Stan looked at the them seriously, Bill and Ben sobering up as Richie gave a sigh of relief.

"I mean CUM on" Stan grinned as the others broke out into fresh bouts of laughter and Richie if possible went even redder. 

"What's so funny" Mike asked as he plopped down next to ben followed my Eddie and Bev.

"What are you talking about" Eddie asked curiously.

"Just about how many people have done your mom" Richie quickly shot resulting in Eddie punching him in the shoulder.

"Yeah R-Richie has s-some STIFF c-c-competition" Bill shot slyly as the three boys broke into laughter.

Richie shook his head with a small smile "i hate you all" as Eddie and Mike looked at each other in bewilderment, Ben whispering in Bev's ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for my attempts at humour ;)


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for all the nice comments! One more chapter to go after this but I might continue and write some sequels who knows, anyway enjoy :)

Bill’s parents were gone for the weekend which meant the entire losers club was invited around for a movie and sleepover night. Richie walked up to Bill's front door clutching his bag and strolling in, as Eddie often describes like he owns the place.

"Sup fuckers" he greets them as he drops down onto the couch next to Bill. 

"Hey Stan, surprised your girlfriend let you come, is she hiding in the garden somewhere with binoculars." Stan gave a rueful smile as the others laughed.

"She is a bit clingy Stan" Bev said as she helped Mike roll out blankets and sleeping bags. 

"Where's my favourite little hypochondriac? Is he jerking it over some medicine somewhere."

"He's in the kitchen preparing snacks with Ben" Stan informed him as he walked towards Richie, on his way to the kitchen, stopping in front of Richie and Bill lowering his voice so only they could hear.

"He's wearing his short shorts again, be careful you don't cum in your pants trash mouth" he grinned teasingly as he left the room fist bumping Bill, leaving him in peals of laughter and Richie flushing and spluttering in his wake. 

"I don't, I wouldn't , I" he spluttered at Bill.

"C-Chill out R-Richie, it's ok " Bill suddenly serious looked at him imploringly.

"I-i" he stammered.

"Hey you can't keep s-stuttering that's my t-thing" Bill smiled at him and he slowly smiled back, grasping him on the shoulder. 

"SNACKSSSSS' Eddie yelled as he and Ben walked in breaking the moment as he was swarmed by the other losers. 

"Oh hell yes who brought peanut butter cups, they're my favourite" Richie exclaimed grabbing a handful.

"I did."

"See Ed's that's why your my favourite."

" I told you to stop calling me that".

"Aw are you blushing your so cute Ed's" Richie reached out to pinch his cheek.

"Fuck off you're such a dick."

They spend the remainder of the night hanging out and watching movies slowly winding down, Richie not so subtly made sure he was next to Eddie, his lack of subtlety confirmed by Stan's knowing smirk. 

"Richie what are you doing" Eddie whispered as he noticed him trying to untangle himself from his sleeping bag. The other losers were all soundly asleep spread around them in various positions.

"I just wanted to get a glass of water but I can't see, I can't find my glasses". He stumbled into a small side table.

"FUCK!". Ben snored loudly rolling over. 

"Shut up you're going to wake everyone up!" Eddie hissed at him. "Stay still I'll get them for you". 

Eddie stumbled forwards towards Richies bag to retrieve his glasses. Richie felt Eddies presence more than he could see in the dark as Eddie instead of handing them to him, carefully put his glasses on for him, they were so close Richie felt his face heating up as they stared at each other. Ben snored again loudly, rolling over his arm flopping over Bev, causing them to jump apart at the noise.

"There you go, go get your water now and let me sleep". Richie looked to the unappealing view of the dark corridor leading to the kitchen.

"Will you come with me" 

"No I'm tired".

"Please Eds Pretty Pretty please".

"Eddie rolled over.

"Why, scared of the dark Richie" 

"I'll keep annoying you untill you come with me you know I will".

Eddie sighed and grinned "Fineeee, help me up then" thrusting out his hand for Richie to pull him up.

"I'll protect you from all the bad things lurking in the dark."

"My knight in shining armour" Richie proclaimed as the walked to them to the kitchen putting on a terrible girl voice.

"Protect me good sir from the monsters within, I do believe you have made me swoon" he grabbed Eddie's hand twirling himself into Eddie. Who laughed pushing him away.

"You’re a fucking idiot."

"You love it." Eddie made a non committal grunting noise as they continued walking towards the kitchen neither letting go of the others hand. They reached the kitchen Eddie stood on his tip toes to reach the top cabinet where Bill keeps his glasses.

"You're so little Eds"

"That's not what your sister said." Eddie looked back at him smirking.

"And I'm a normal fucking height it's just your freakishly tall, like a lanky beanpole." Richie had hit his growth spurt and was all gangly limbs. Eddie washed their glasses again to make sure they were clean.

"Do you know how many germs are left on glasses."

"I love it when you talk bacteria to me."

They stood in silence looking out the window as the kitchen was illuminated by the moonlight. The sky was littered with stars.

"It's so pretty" Eddie spoke hushed looking at the sky. "It look like the night where we camped in Mike’s back yard Remember that".

"Yes!" Richie exclaimed excitedly "And Ben and Bill tried to see who could down a litre of lemonade the fastest and Bill threw up everywhere it was hilarious" they both chucked at the memory.

"Me and you were the last ones awake Ed's and we stargazed".

"And the only thing you could apprently see in the stars was your dick."

"Yeah,it was fucking massive" Eddie shoved him playfully. 

"I think about that day a lot." Eddie whispered, "You held my hand" Eddie took a breath " I liked that." 

He put his glass down, he wasn't looking at Richie playing with the thread of his tiny shorts. Richie brain was screaming, wheeling for the right thing to say as Eddie fiddled with his shorts.

"Fuck I love it when your wear them" Richie blurted out. Jesus why the fuck had he said that?! The mood changed as Eddie looked at him incredulously.

"What the fuck Richie" "you've been acting weird lately and Bev said you'd talk eventually but I was and I was trying to, fuck never mind" he turned.

"No Eddie wait!" He grabbed Eddie's shoulders stopping him from leaving.

"Fuck I didn't mean that I just." "It's just you keep, I keep gettinghardaroundyou" he stumbled out super fast.

"What did you say?!."

"I keep getting, like a boner around you because your like really hot and pretty but it's not just like your hot like I also think you're the greatest Ed's and I what to hold hands and go to the movies and I think about you all the time , so it's like a heart boner as well, you've given me a boner in my heart!"

He's breathing heavily and looks away as Eddie bursts out laughing.

"Richie if you've just confessed to liking me in this incredibly Richie could you please look at me." "Please." He turned around slowly.

Eddie reached up and plants a kiss on his lips chastely, kissing him softly, Richie is so shocked it takes a while for him to respond, granting Eddie access to his mouth pulling Eddie into him. they tentatively explore each other's mouth before pulling back.

"Woah". Eddie exclaimed softly. Richie was opening and closing his mouth in shock at what was happening before he found his voice.

"Either you like me back or that was a pity kiss, if so i’m going to continue fucking your mom." Eddie chuckled. 

"Maybe you should kiss me again and find out".

Richie didn't need telling twice, pulling Eddie in smashing their mouths together, forcing a noise out of Eddie backing him up into the counter as Eds hands rested behind his neck. There kiss became more heated as they became bolder, surprisingly it was Eddie who deepened the kiss, there mouth’s moved together in sync. Richies head was spinning, he was consumed by Eddie. He was half hard as Eddie threaded his hands into his hair and pulled. Richie moaned loudly into Eddie's mouth, his dick jumping to full hardness, obviously pressing against Eddie's thigh, Richie jumped back embarrassed. 

"Fuck Eddie, I'm sorry I didn't mean fuck I'm," he stuttered out flustered.

"Fuck" Eddie whispered quietly, he looked wrecked, lips swollen his pupils blown as he looked at Richie, 

"That was so hot Rich". 

He reached for Richie again manhandling him and swapping there positions so it was Richie backed into the corner as he crowded into Richies space kissing him with everything he had. Eddie pressed himself into Richie causing them both to groan as he felt how he wasn't the only one being affected by there situation. 

"Look what your doing to me Rich, fuck." He whispered into his ear as he rolled his hips into him eliciting moans from both of them. Richies insides were on fire, where the fuck had this Eddie been his entire life, where did he learn to talk like that. Eddie slowly started kissing his jaw and then down to his neck pulling his hair back granting him access. Richie whined low in his throat involuntary thrusting his hips forward. He reached out to grip the counter with one hand accidently sending a pan clattering to the floor. 

"Fuck that's so good Eddie omg, omg i” “I OH FuCK!" he exclaimed moaning as Eddie grazed his teeth along his throat, and started sucking a mark into it causing Eddie to groan. 

" OH MY GOD!".

They jumped in surprise at the noise breaking a part as they looked at Stan and Bill standing in the doorway. Bill was clutching a baseball bat and was laughing as Stan stood behind him rubbing the back of his neck, looking embarrassed.

"We heard a noise and thought something bad was happening". 

"C-clearly we were m-mistaken, so we'll l-leave you t-to it" Bill said grinning toothily at them. 

Richie was stunned into silence panting as Eddie flipped them off as they walked away. 

"I fucking knew it though, told you Bill" they heard Stans voice floating away "Seeing Richies boner once was bad enough but I'm scarred for life now"

Richie and Eddie looked at each other, Eddie tentatively grabbed his hand and Richie closed his fingers around it.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long, Eddie whispered.

"Me to Eds", "What do we do now?" 

"I don't know we'll figure it out".

"Together?" Richie asked softly. 

"Together" Eddie confirmed and they left the kitchen, hands grasped together.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie’s turn to get an awkward boner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward hand jobs ahead

Eddie had been in Richie’s room many times, it couldn’t be more different from his own. Where Eddie’s room was pristine, bed made, everything put away and having a specific place, Richie’s was always a mess, clothes strewn all over the floor, messy desk, bed never made. Eddie always made Richies bed for him when he came over so he could sit on it. 

Eddie was currently lounging on Richies bed reading a comic waiting for him to get out of the shower. He could hear Richie singing obnoxiously in the shower and smiled to himself, as he flicked through the pages not really paying attention to them. This was the first time he had been in his friends room since their kiss in Bills kitchen, Were they friends anymore? Boyfriends?  
Eddie didn’t know, it had took along time for him to admit his feelings to himself, years of feeling like he was sick he still wasn’t completely there yet, but how he felt about Richie didn’t feel wrong in the slightest. Lost in thoughts musing over his feelings, Eddie didn’t immediately notice Richie enter the room. 

“HEY EDDIE SPAGHETTI” Richie yelled loudly as he entered room grabbing Eddie’s shoulder with one hand holding a towel round his waist with the other. Eddie jumped sending the comic book clattering the the floor.

“Fuck Richie, you’re going to give me a heart attack”.

“You’re so cute Ed’s” Eddie began to reprimand Richie about calling him Ed’s when the words died in his mouth at the sight of Richie in a towel. 

Richie stood tall, with droplets covering his pale and freckled skin. Though he was skinny, he had definition. Richie crossed the room drying himself off and turned his back to Eddie as he dropped his towel preparing to get dressed. Eddie’s breath hitched at the sight before him, at Richies naked behind. They’d been changing in front of each other for years, but this was different as he thought about Richies body, how it would feel to run his hands over his chest his butt. As Richie stepped into his boxers, Eddie could feel himself becoming hot as he felt his arousal growing. 

“You’re awfully quiet my dear Ed’s” Richie said in an accent to awful to even determine, spinning around.

“Oh” Richie exclaimed surprised as he took in Eddie’s flushed complexion, raking in his appearance as he saw Eddie’s obvious boner. Eddie looked away in embarrassment .

“You know those shorts really don’t hide anything Ed’s” Richie chuckled as Eddie turned to glare at him. 

“I could, I-I could give you a hand with that if you’d like” Richie said very self consciously now the one to avoid eye contact examining the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Eddie gasped watching Richie with round eyes.

“Sorry Ed’s I mean only if you’d want to but if you don’t sorry that was” Richie rushed out as he sat down at the end of the bed still not meeting Eddie’s eyes. 

It was strange seeing him so unsure of himself, he usually portrayed himself as such a confident person you sometimes forgot that wasn’t really the case. 

“Richie shut up for a second and look at me” Richie looked up.

“I want you to, but only if you want to”.

“Holy fuck yes I’ve been wanting to get my hands on your dick for so long” Eddie smiled as Richie clambered towards Eddie’s end of the bed. Eddie sat up grabbing him to pull him closer.

“It’s pretty impressive, at least that’s what your sister told me” Eddie quipped as Richie laughed before smashing lips together.

Eddie groaned and opened his mouth granting Richie access to explore his mouth, they battled for dominance. Eddie running his hand over Richies arms and chest before snaking his hand behind his neck. Richie was running his hands under his shirt over his skin and Eddie felt like he could explode from just that. Richie then reached down to Eddie’s shorts pulling them down awkwardly.

“is this ok?” He asked, Eddie knodded eagerly as kicked them to the floor before peeling off his shirt and throwing it down there with them. Eddie looked down at Richie watching him, pupils blown mouth parted.

“You’re something else Ed’s” he whispered as he reached down and cupped Eddie’s dick over his boxers. Eddie whimpered at the contact and thrust forward slightly into Richies hand as Richie began to tease him, lightly touching.

“Richie please, please just touch me”.

“I am touching you” Richie grinned cheekily as he watched Eddie squirm.

“You know what I mean, fuck, please”.

“You have no idea how hot you sound right now, you want me to stroke your dick Ed’s”.

“Please, please” Eddie whimpered as Richie pulled his boxers down, his dick springing freeexposing him. Richie looked at him with wide eyes.

“It’s pretty just like you Ed’s” he whispered as he grasped Eddie’s dick in his hand. Eddie moaned low in his throat at the contact as Richie began to jack his hand awkwardly at first but managed to get into a rhythm.

“No wait” Richie quickly removed his hand and was about to speak as Eddie cut him off.

“You to, Rich I want to make you feel good to”. Eddie gasped as he reached out to cup Richies dick through his boxers.

Richie groaned as Eddie began to pull his boxers down freeing his leaking cock from its confines. 

“Wow” Eddie said quietly. 

He took a breath and took Richie in hand. Richie moaned loudly at the contact and bucked up into his hand. 

“I have an idea” Eddie spoke quietly, as he moved so he was straddling Richie. Richie seemed to have lost the ability to speak as he just watched Eddie opened mouthed with hooded eyes as he guided one of Richie’s hands to his waist to hold him in place and the other to his dick with Richie grasp firmly causing Eddie to whimper. 

He wrapped his hand around Richie’s neck and with his other hand grabbed Richies throbbing cock. They were so close together, forehead to forehead and he whispered 

“Together” as they began to stroke each other up and down, their dicks touching, sliding together, as they worked them. 

“Oh, fuck, oh fuck, yes Eddie, you’re so good, oh my god your hand, I can’t Eddie, fuck oh” Richie was babbling praise and profanities as Eddie’s hand moved up and down.

It was strange holding another penis, but good strange Eddie decided as he worked his hand up and down Richies length. Richie was thicker then him and felt different in his hand, it felt so good, this was the hottest thing he’d ever experience. His other hand snaked through Richies hair and he pulled hard. Richie moaned loudly and guttrally in his throat surprising them both slightly, his eyed glazed over in pleasure as he exclaimed 

“Oh fuck, FUCK I’m coming, Eddie oh”. Eddie jacked him through his climax as Richie spurted between them splattering cum over both of their belly’s. Richie gasped for breath gathering himself before determindly returning to Eddie’s dick.

“I’m not going to last much longer” “Oh fuck Richie” Eddie whined into Richie’s shoulder as he came.

They sat there breathing heavily. Eddie couldn’t believe that had just happened, and decided that Richies orgasm face was possibly the best thing he’d ever seen in his life. He looked so beautiful and relaxed. He smiled as he looked at Richie who was speechless looking at Eddie in awe, as Eddie leaned in placing a chaste kiss on Richies lips. 

“That was fucking incredible”. Eddie exclaimed grinning at Richie. 

“And I think I’ve finally found a way to shut you up” Richie just blinked smiling dazedly.

“So you like having your hair pulled huh?” Eddie asked cheekily as Richie blushed.

“Not as much as I like fucking your mother, though I gotta say Ed’s you give her a run for her money”. 

“Anddddddd he’s back”.

“Could we maybe, maybe do that again some time” Eddie asked shyly. 

“Oh my god yes are you kidding?! That was the hottest thing to ever happen to me it was amazing, your amazing” Richie babbled as he stroked Eddie’s hair and Eddie smiled.

“Come one lets get cleaned up we’re all sticky” Eddie said climbing Richie grabbing his hand to pull him up. 

“ Eddie” Richie started hesitantly. “Are we, I mean what”.

Eddie squeezed Richies hand “we can be together like, um like boyfriends if you want”.

Richie’s grin was so wide it looked like it would split his face.

“FUCK YEAH I want that, we’ll be the cutest boyfriends to ever boyfriend!” He exclaimed excitedly.

Eddie shook his head fondly,

“You’re such a loser” Eddie spoke with amusement.

“ But I’m your loser Eddie Spaghetti” 

Richie grinned toothily as he almost threw Eddie off balance pulling him in for a hug before he was skipping out of the room, as Eddie watched his boyfriend with half amused,half exasperated before following after him wearing a grin to rival Richie’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long guys I have been dying from bronchitis

**Author's Note:**

> That’s the end of this fic, I hope you all enjoyed and thank you so much for all the nice comments x 
> 
> I may write a sequel who knows, and I plan to write other fics, if you have any prompts or suggestions let me know.  
> Leave me a commment or send me a message on tumblr at eternallumos


End file.
